nuevas tentaciones
by marite
Summary: luka le es infiel a abby


Espero que les guste mi historia, tomen en cuenta que es la primera que hago.

Los personajes utilizados en la historia no son de mi propiedad.

**Por encima de TODO**

Desde la recepción de ER Carter observa la llegada de Abby de la mano de Luka, su actual novio, el motivo por el que siente un nudo en el estómago que el no se explica el enojo que le provoca ver a su amiga con un hombre Abby .

Abby: Carter, hola ¿Cómo estas?

Lo saluda mientras se acerca a el

Carter: bien gracias ¿y tu?

Luka, mientras pone sus cosas sobre el mostrador donde se encuentra Frank.

Luka interrupe la Plática de Abby y Carter

Luka: te veo al rato (un dirigiéndose Abby) dándole un beso en los labios seguido de esa frase.

Abby: si amor. Respondiendo el beso

El semblante de un carter cambia enojo tratando de disimular la ira que esta escena le provoca.

El día en el hospital trascurre sin ninguna dificultad, mientras Carter se encuentra con abby en el pasillo ...

Carter: abby me puedes acompañar hoy en la noche a un evento de la familia, es que no quiero llegar en solitario, y como tu eres mi amiga

Abby: si, a que hora es?

Carter: paso por ti a las 8 pm

Abby: ok,

Carter: luka espero que no se vaya a molestra

Abby: no tiene porque solo te voy a acompañar

Al término del turno de Abby y Luka

Luka: abby vamos a mi casa, yo preparo la cena y después ...

Abby: después que?

Luka: te voy a sorprender

Abby: me encantaria pero luka quede con carter para acompañarlo a un evento de su famillia y ...

Luka molesto abby no deja que termine la oración

Luka: ok abby no hay problema, solo una cosa te recuerdo que tu novio soy yo

Luka se marcha del lugar sin dejar hablar a abby

Abby: luka espera, solo lo acomapñare como un favor, espera ...

La amistad de abby y carter se vuelve cada vez más fuerte con el tiempo, siempre recure abby un carter para contarle cualquier cosa al igual que Carter le pide a Abby que lo acompañe a todos lados.

Al comienzo del turno de Luka llaga por la mañana molesto por no haber visto a Abby en dos días ya que su turno era el de la noche, al entrar a ER luka se percata de unas risas que provienen del interior, al ubicar su merarda en sos ruidos levanta la vista y se da cuenta que es Abby y Carter muy contentos después de su turno nocturno.

Abby al verlo corre a sus brazos para recibirlo y besasrlo con mucha emoción, carter solo ve muy molesto.

Abby: buenos dias amor, listo para trabajar

Luka: si (contesta un poco cortante)

Abby: amor hoy no trabajo en la noche y como tu descansas tambien se me ocurrio que fueras a mi casa cuando salgas de trabajar (y al oido le dice que le tiene una sopresita) luka uno lo que le contesta con una sonrisa picara)

Luka: ok, esperare ansioso a que llege la noche (se despide con un beso)

Carter, que con cara de ansiedad por saber que le había dicho al oído abby una luka ...

Carter: platicame abby que haras hoy en la noche (haciéndose el desentendido de lo que habia pasado)

Abby: estare con luka en mi casa, te cuento: como tiene dias que no nos vemos le voy a preparar una cena

Carter: aja tu vas a preparar una cena?

Abby: bueno comprare una cena y después de unas copas de vino quien sabe que suceda (le plataca un carter con una picara risas)

Carter disimula su enojo con una fingida risas ante abby.

Toc toc se escucha en el departamento de abby

Abby: voy

Abre la puerta

Abby: te estoy esperando, pasa

Luka: wouuu, adornaste para mi

Abby: por supuesto te lo mereces por aguantarme todo el tiempo

Luka le responde tomándola del brazo y acercándola a su cuerpo para darle un beso, a lo que Abby le corresponde apasionadamente. Sin acordarse de la cena, una luka abby empuja contra la pared tomándola de la cintura y besándola descontroladamente por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho mientras abby desabotona el pantalón de luka, la pasión los invadir después de tantos días de no estar juntos ...

Luka: no soporto verte con nadie más que no sea yo,

le dice al oído mientras la carga y ella con sus piernas una luka rodea por la cintura así van hasta la recamara de abby donde se funden en uno mismo.

A la media noche los dos exhausto por su noche de pasión se encuentran acostados en la cama ...

Abby: porque me dijiste eso de que no soportas verme con ningun hombre

Luka: porque es la verdad, te amo y quiero perderte ni verte con otro hombre

Abby: te refieres a carter, verdad?

Luka: por supuesto, todo el tiempo estan juntos y no lo soporto

Abby: pero es mi amigo

Luka: pero que no te das cuenta que tu le gustas, no te das cuenta de cómo te ve?

Abby: eso es problema de el, porque yo estoy contigo, acaso no te lo acabo de demostrar

Luka: pero si acaso a ti no te darian celos si yo tuviera una amiga a la que invitara una fiestas en ves de ir contigo, hee?

Abby: olvidalo no quiero arruinar el momento y mejor vamos a cenar.

continua...


End file.
